One Last Embrace
by h2ofalcon
Summary: He was numb, her last words echoing through his head. His tunic was drenched in her blood, his face streaked with grime and endless tears. He staggered to his feet, a new darkness lingering in his eyes that contradicted his youth. "I will never forget you." -The tragedy of Brom and the first Saphira-


**A/N: Hey, everyone! Don't worry, I'm in the process of writing the next chapter of ****_Bonds Sealed With Blood_****, but I realized that I had this almost completely written, and found the inspiration to turn it into a drabble of sorts. Originally I was going to write a much longer story, but decided to conclude it here instead... Inspiration is a fickle thing. I have several other stories for various fandoms in varying states of completion sitting on my computer, but I probably won't post them unless they are finished or I feel that they will be some day. One of my pet peeves is reading partway through a fantastic story, getting to the climax, then finding with a sinking feeling in the pit of your stomach that it's incomplete, and will never be finished. I may take forever to update, but I will never do that to all of you. So for those of you who are Merlin and Eragon fans, here's a little bonus while you wait for my other stories to be updated. :)**

Pain. Ripping, tearing, searing pain. A sword fell from suddenly nerveless fingers, clattering to the stony ground. Brom gasped and clutched at his chest, and was shocked to find no blood on his trembling fingers or sign of injury. Then a scream of pain pierced the air, and the young man's eyes widened in fear and recognition.

"Saphira!"

He stumbled through the mist, away from the clash of steel that represented the ongoing battle in the distance. He could tell that she was close by, but couldn't find her in the haze cloaking the surrounding trees. Another knife of pain lanced through his body, and he doubled over, panicking.

"Saphira, where are you!?"

And suddenly, there she was.

_Brom…_

No, no. This couldn't be happening. He ran to her in desperation and grabbed at the spear shaft embedded deep in her chest, tears streaming down his face and mingling with the blood staining the forest floor. He was too late, but he had to try. Anything was better than sitting by and watching a part of his heart and soul suffer.

_No Brom. There's nothing you can do. _

He released his grip on the shaft and flung his arms around her scaly neck. Droplets of blood shone in the moonlight in stark contrast to her livid blue scales.

"No. We're going to be alright. This can't happen. Morzan was our friend. He would never betray us. You can't die."

He felt her heart flutter beneath his grasp and her breathing became labored.

_I'm scared._

Brom sobbed in anguish.

"Don't leave me Saphira. I love you."

_You have to promise me that you'll move on. Make sure this never happens to anyone else. No one should have to endure this. _

"I promise."

A shudder ran the length of her sinewy body and she sighed.

_I love you Brom._

And everything was still. A single scream of utter loss echoed through the mountains, but no one was there to hear it.

He was numb, her last words echoing through his head. _I love you Brom. I love you. I love you… _His tunic was drenched in her blood, his face streaked with grime and endless tears. He staggered to his feet, a new darkness lingering in his eyes that contradicted his youth.

"I will never forget you."

And the clearing was engulfed in a blast of silvery light. When the shadows returned, both boy and dragon were gone.

The tavern door opened with a gust of frigid air that whipped at the cloaks of those nearest to it.

"Hey! Close the door, would ya?"

A dark figure pulled the door shut with a bang, and everyone in the pub turned in curiosity to stare at the newcomer. Ignoring the numerous gazes focused on him, the mysterious man strode over to the nearest table and pulled out a chair, every movement belying extreme strength and grace. This was not a man to be messed with. The customers of the tavern gradually lost interest, and casual conversation began anew, refilling the room to the rafters with its usual raucous noise.

Cautiously, the serving man made his way over to the table where the man sat.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink sir?"

The man drew back his hood, and the server blinked in surprise. The face was young, yet filled with an inexplicable sadness. Yet at a second glance, he saw that the newcomer's eyes burned with determination, and his mouth was set in a hard line.

"I seek only information," he stated, suggestively placing several coins on the rough wooden tabletop. "Are you willing to give it to me?"

The serving man licked his lips anxiously, eying the coins. "Perhaps…"

The slightest shadow of a smile crossed the stranger's face. "Tell me what I need to know, and every last one of these coins are yours."

He dropped a coin purse onto the table with a loud clang. The waiter licked his lips again.

"Perhaps… What do you need to know?"

"Where can I find Morzan, member of Galbatorix's forsworn?"

The man's eyes widened in fear, and he began to back away when a hand clutched his wrist in an iron grip.

"We had a deal, my friend. Tell me. Where is Morzan?"

"I- I don't know sir! I don't know!"

"Don't be afraid, you fool, I'm not going to hurt you! Where is he?"

"I can't tell you! He'll kill me if he finds out!"

The stranger twisted his lips into a grin that never reached his eyes.

"Oh, he'll never find out. Morzan and I go back a long way… And there are a few things that I would like to say to him."

This only made the server look even more frightened. "I am so very sorry, sir. Please don't be angry with me. I didn't know you and Morzan were friends—"

"We were… We used to be at least…"

Desperate to escape and no longer listening, the waiter continued quickly. "He was last seen at his manor outside the city a couple days ago. I don't know where he is now, but please don't hurt me!"

The man nodded silently to the server, shoved the coin purse into the man's worn hands, pulled his cowl over his face once more, and strode out of the tavern as suddenly as he had arrived.

He was wandering around in an unfamiliar forest when he heard it.

_Brom..._

He whirled around and saw her, standing in the shadows on the far side of the clearing. It couldn't be her; she was gone. But it was her voice! Heart pounding, Brom sprinted through the trees, laughing in elation. She was okay! But when he reached where she had just been standing, she was gone.

_Brom…_

He looked all around him in desperation, and there she was, a hundred meters away, just waiting for him. This time she didn't leave until he was close enough to reach out and touch her. Then she disappeared into thin air, and he was left with an arm outstretched longingly into emptiness.

"Saphira! Where are you?"

_I love you Brom…_

Brom woke up exactly where he had fallen asleep in the bed he had rented for the night at the inn, his cheeks wet with tears and a sharp pain in his chest. He sat up and lowered his head into his hands.

"I miss you, Saphira."

The tears began to fall again, but he wiped them away roughly. Revenge would soon be his, and then maybe Saphira could rest in peace and stop haunting his dreams. He continued thinking about this as he pulled on a new tunic and began to wash his face in the shallow basin next to his bed. He didn't want any more death. All he wanted was his partner-of-mind-and-heart back.

"She is never coming back, Brom. Get over yourself and do what she asked you to do; Stop Morzan from doing any more damage to others."

Brom peered at himself in the mirror, sighing. Reaching below his shirt, he pulled out the necklace that he had worn for the last fifteen years of his life. A jagged azure pendant hung from a length of rough cord; a shard of Saphira's egg.

"I will avenge you."

It wasn't until years later, as he took his son's hand in his own, weathered ones, stained with the blood of traitors, and looked into the eyes of his dragon, so heart-wrenchingly _like her_, that he finally felt at peace. The legend of the riders would go on, and he knew in his heart of hearts that Galbatorix's reign of darkness was coming to an end. They were the light in the shadows, and would someday repair the lands of Alagasia, just as they had healed his own heart.

His limbs were leaden, yet he no longer felt the pain. It was as if he were watching the scene play out before him from underwater; voices muffled, his vision blurred. Then he felt her presence brush against his, his partner of his mind and heart, and she emerged from the mist, just as she had so many times in his dreams, only this time, she would stay with him forever.

He smiled weakly, as the feeling of Eragon's hand in his faded and she grew ever closer. Death wouldn't separate them for much longer.

"And now… for the greatest adventure of all."


End file.
